Count Sonic Dragul
by sonamylover555
Summary: The story line is not mine nor the characters But please no more Flames. The story is by Twisted-Wind based off of her comic the Characters belong to Sega. The only characters that are my is Mike McDuff, Shadow and Rouge's kids, Knuckles's grandfather, and Sonic and Amy's kids Please only nice comments
1. Chapter 1

Count Sonic Dragul

Note this story line is based off of Twisted-Wind's "Count Mickey Dragul Comic" but I am doing it as a Sonic version.

On a dark stormy winter night we find a pink hedgehog riding on a horse for her life from three hooded men also on horses, only for her to turn and see that one of the hooded men suddenly yell out stop to the other two men. But the pink hedgehog just kept going.

The leader said, "The Count will KILL us! Let's go away from here!" to the others and they went riding for their lives from this said Count. Suddenly the pink hedgehog's horse was frightened making the hedgehog fall off then her horse runs away.

The pink hedgehog looks up only to come face to masked face with a stranger on a black horse the masked figure said, "Please do not be afraid, I don't want to hurt you," the masked figure then removes their mask to reveal a dark navy cobalt blue male hedgehog with reddish green eyes. The male hedgehog gets down off his horse and walks to the pink hedgehog, "I am Count Sonic… What's your name?" The pink hedgehog smiles at how kind the Count was. The Count holds out his hand and she takes ahold of his hand, "My name is Amy Rose" she said.

…Meanwhile…

We go to a house of an old hedgehog with a picture of Amy on his desk, "My niece Amy is missing and you must find her within a few days!" he said with a glare. A white bat in a dress spoke, "Why have you turned to my husband, Mr. Mike McDuff?" "Because I'm absolutely sure that Amy was kidnapped by The Count Dragul!" Mike said as he stands up. "What! THAT Count Dragul!?" the female bat asked as she stood up. "Hey! Wait a minute!" the black and red hedgehog said as he got up "You did let your niece travel in the territory of the Count, without an escort, I suppose!" "It was too expensive!" McDuff said

"So the things the people say about you are true, you're a miser!" the female said angrily. But the black and red male hedgehog hears something and starts to walk to the door "He deserves we left his niece in the hands of the Count! One moment please…" then he turned the knob and opened the door with a loud thump a male green hedgehog was now lying on the floor. "If you're interested in our conversation you could knock!"

"Who in the world is this guy?" the bat asked. "Hello Babe!" the green hedgehog said with his tongue hanging out. The black and red hedgehog grabbed the green ones shirt and pulled him up to his face, "Hey, she's my wife!" McDuff slammed his fist on his desk "Shadow Van Helsing leave the Duke Scourge immediately! The Duke is the groom I've chose for Amy! Now go and find my niece! Every minute that passes… Amy could become a Vampire!" McDuff said as they fade into the distance we come to the Count's castle on the inside we see the Count dancing with Amy while there are ghosts dancing too. We then hears Sonic's thoughts as Amy lays her head on his shoulder.

*Oh Amy… since you entered my life, I don't feel alone anymore… you've come to enlighten my heart. I feel a warmth in my chest… I had never felt before.*

Sonic's fangs lengthen as he is about to bite her he then stops himself and turns away from Amy thus scaring her then he drops to the floor on his hands and knees. "Sonic!" she called

*No!*

"Sonic, breathe don't worry I'm here! Breathe, calm down…"

*I will not bite her! I don't want to do this!*

"Sonic… this is the third time in a week that this happened to you…" Amy said. "I-I'm f-fine now… d-don't worry Amy…" Sonic said stuttering. "Oh Sonic, you have the dark circles again… If there's something wrong, you can tell me… please…" Amy asked "Very well Amy, I know I can trust you, I'll tell you everything" Sonic told her but before he could continue he was interrupted "Yes my lord, tell her the truth, and she will go away!" a voice said from behind the Count only to scare the Count and Amy.

"What the… MARIA! Do you want to kill Amy of fear?" the Count said while holding Amy. "Unfortunately no, sir." The ghost said. "I was… wandering through the woods, around the castle… when I see… a vampire hunter, but looks like a monster, my lord… and he was headed right towards the castle." The ghost which was also a bride said.

"V-vampire hunter?" Amy said worried and scared. "A vampire hunter- a monster… oh no not again!" Sonic then started to run with Amy in hand "Amy, I promise I'll explain to you everything, but now you're in danger! I'll take you to a safe place!" the Count ran with Amy to the tallest tower and up the stairs. "Here lives, Madame Vanilla and her daughter Cream, she and her daughter are very powerful, you'll be safe with them. Amy…don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Sonic said as he lets go of Amy's hand. "Sonic please don't go…" Amy begged him. "I have to go! Good night Amy" After Sonic said this he kissed Amy on the lips then runs down the stairs leaving Amy with her hand touching her lips while blushing. We then see Sonic on his black horse with sword in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

With Van Helsing…

"You know, Van Helsing the Count has a very bad reputation" "Why professor?" Shadow asked. "It's very simple, listen carefully… The Sonic Dragul is the last descendant of a long ancestry of vampires, with a bloody past… in fact since of Middle Ages, this family was one of the most dangerous in history…" "You forgot to add a small detail Grandfather! Thanks to this reputation this country has no invasions or wars… thanks to the Count!" a male red edcidna said.

"Knuckles!" "Tikal?! What happened?" "You and Van Helsing must come with me!" "It's about the Count, right?" "Yeah, near the castle I've seen a strong explosion! We have to go!" "What the hell are we waiting for? GO!"

Back with Sonic we see an explosion, and come closer to see Sonic sliding backwards on his feet

"I thought I made you to pieces! First you've wiped my family, and destroyed my life! And NOW… you would destroy what remains for me? My only Love?" Sonic said battling a robot. "Well… I will not let you do it! Never!" Sonic uses his full power only to see that he did right after. "Again… I've lost control AGAIN!" Sonic falls on to his knees then hears a click behind his head only to see Shadow holding a gun to his head through the corner of his eye.

"You must be… Van Helsing" Sonic said. "Yes but I'm not here for you…" Shadow said. "Oh… So why are you here?" Sonic said closing his eyes. "You know why Count!" Shadow said "I'm here for Amy, to bring her back to her uncle. Tell me where is she… wha…" Sonic quickly turns around grabs Shadow's wrist. "That's why sometimes I hate you mortals!" "Urgh" Shadow said in pain from how strong Sonic was. "You don't think before acting! And I bet… You don't ever wondered what was the opinion of Amy! Yeah I see… listen Amy is a wonderful girl… smart, sweet, with a great heart but her uncle always gave her less value of his money. She will decide whether to return or not!" Sonic said as he lets go of Shadow's wrist. "H-Hey wait!" Shadow said holding his wrist, Sonic's horse came running by and Sonic grabs on to the rains "Don't worry Van Helsing, we'll meet again!"

"Urgh! He is strong… really strong…he has almost destroyed my wrist" Shadow said still holding his wrist. "Shadow!" "Whata"*MMPH* The white bat then kissed him which surprised Shadow. "Your safe my sweet heart…" the white bat said

"Don't worry Rouge, I'm okay" "Hey Shadow!" Knuckles shouted while running "Have you seen the Count?" "Yes… but I'm beginning to believe the rumors about the Count are not entirely true…" "Really?! Van Helsing it's true, then… The Count looks like a demon?" Knuckles' grandfather asked. "You don't look to him, sometimes he acts like an idiot…" Knuckles said "Maybe it's old age…" Rouge said

Back at the castle

Amy is looking out the window "Oh, don't worry about the Count, my dear, in this moment he's returning to the castle…" someone said frightening Amy. "Wha… Who said that?" "I have spoken… I am Madame Vanilla and this is my daughter Cream. You must Amy, the one and only love of Count Sonic" A female rabbit said sitting I the far dark corner with her daughter sewing something "Y-you know me? How…" Amy asked

"Yes, my dear… The Count does nothing but talk about you, He's madly in love with you Amy! But… the Count probably has still secrets with you, Secrets that he's afraid to reveal, for fear of losing you, my dear… maybe my lord wouldn't want this, but… I think it's right for you to know this secret… maybe you know about the legend of the Count Dragul, the blood thirsty… your love is that Count," Vanilla said standing up "WHAT!" Amy gasped covering her mouth.

"I-I can't believe… my… love… my Sonic… is the terrible Count Dragul… IT'S NOT TRUE!" Amy said turning away. "Amy the Count is in the courtyard" Vanilla said but Amy stayed silent

In the courtyard

"Thanks Zamfir… I… I'm so weak…" Sonic said as he dropped his sword and fell to his knees only to see Amy's feet then to see a sword pointed at his neck which was being held by Amy who had tears in her eyes. "Amy" Sonic said. "You, the sweet and gentle Sonic that… I love… are also the monster that I've always hated! The blood thirsty Count Dragul" Sonic looks down at his hands "*sniff* So I-I don't know… if I should kill you… *sniff* or forgive you" Amy started to cry full out.

"Kill me, Amy you're right, in all my life…" Sonic cries blood tears "I've acted like a monster… even if I did it to protect my land… I'm so sorry Amy… I love you… more than my own life… if you suffered for my sake, you've every reason to hate me, then, go ahead and kill me, I deserve this…" Suddenly the sun shines causing Sonic to scream in pain.

"No Sonic! Vanilla, open the door!" Amy shouts "A-Amy… wha…" Sonic said weakly. "Please forgive me Sonic. I love you, my sweet love" Amy said carrying Sonic in.

"Mmmh… Maybe it's true… the love can do everything!" Vanilla said while holding up a tarot card that said "The Lovers".

In the Count's room…

"Amy… you'll ever forgive me for my past?" Sonic asked laying in the bed with Amy sitting next him in a chair.

"I've already do this Sonic because you've repented, now rest, my love…" Amy said then kissed his forehead. Sonic catches Amy with a surprise kiss on her lips, causing her to blush.

"Ehm… My lord" "Maria?!" Maria comes through the bed scaring Sonic. "Will you stop doing that?!" "You're so cute when you're scared… however, the doctor is here, and Amy, Vanilla wants to talk to you…" Maria said

"Hello everybody!" a fox with two tails who is in a doctor mask. "Good morning Tails" "What the Hell happened to you, Sonic!? Your body is full of burns!" Tails said when he got to the bed.

"Uhm, Count, maybe is better if I accompanied Amy to Vanilla's room." Maria said. "Yeah, maybe it's better, don't worry Amy, we'll see each other later…" Sonic said with a sweat drop.

"Please, follow me…" Maria said "follow me… follow me…" Maria sang "laaa-la-la-la laaa-laa-laaa" she continues to sing. "Maria… you've a beautiful voice" Amy compliments her voice. "Oh Amy… Thank you… no one had ever given me this compliment…" Maria said back, soon they reach Vanilla's room. "Oh well! You two are starting to become friends! I must thank you, Amy, you forgave the Count, despite his past you see, my dear… The Count Sonic Vladut grew up in a family known for their wickedness, blood lust and power… unlike the other vampires of this family, Sonic has a sweet nature, gentle… but his father wanted him to ruthless, cruel and bloodthirsty like him… But one night… a ferocious vampire hunter wiped out the entire family of Sonic's… terrified, the young Sonic reached my room… but the vampire hunter was fast… Sonic was trapped! I knew he was afraid… but I didn't expect his reaction! He shown a power greater than that of his parents! This was the birth the legend of the bloodthirsty Count. Throughout his life, the Count learned to be even more cruel and ruthless than his father, a real devil… but actually, Sonic lived a living hell… until you had entered his life, Amy" Vanilla tells the story on how Sonic became the cruel Count Dragul. Maria was eating ghost popcorn.

"Vanilla? Madame Vanilla?" "Now what…" "Me and my brothers have seen intruders in the foyer!" "Intruders?! I hope you're joking!" "We would like, but this time no!"

"Oh no! If they found the Count it would be the end!" "Maria, you're a Genius! Follow me!" "T-thanks but what do you have in mind?" Amy and Maria leave Vanilla's room.

"Yaaaarg!" Scourge shouts out of fear of a knight. "Ssst! Shut up idiot!" Knuckles tell Scourge. "Look Knuckles if the ghosts find him it would be better!" Shadow said fixing his hat.

"Take these pests… and bring them into the throne room" Vanilla says to the ghosts. "With great pleasure Vanilla!" the ghost said with a grin.

Shadow hears something like a heartbeat beating and it gets louder and faster.

"Rouge…" Shadow said as he stops. "Shadow? What…" then Maria comes into their view. "L-look there…" Maria then turns sharply to them and then… they get caught.

"Great! We yelled, and we yelled like GIRLS!" Shadow shouts in anger. "What about us now…" Rouge asked. "W-we're all g-gonna die…" Scourge said in complete fear. *laughing* "That hedgehog makes me die laughing!" a ghost said. "But you're already dead" the other ghost said then they both laughed. Soon they entered the throne room but the throne is a dragon throne. "It's… so terrifying and so majestic… in all my life I've never seen nothing like this…" Shadow said in aw of it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Here comes the Count…" Maria said. "How Dare you! Enter my Palace without my permission!" Amy said pretending to be the Count.

"Uhm…" Shadow was not buying it at all. "I should punish you severely!" Amy comes closer to Shadow while saying this. Shadow then jumps on her. "HEY!" "Finally I found you… Amy" Shadow said as he removes the mask.

"Very well Van Helsing you found me… but if you think I'll go back to my uncle…" "Amy HELP!" "Maria!?" "Wh-where…" "It's from the Count's room! There's no time come with me!" "Hey!" "Vanilla, don't let the others get out of here!" "Wait Wait Wait!" "No Shadow!" "Rouge!" suddenly the dragon moves in front of the others stopping them. "Yikes!" Knuckles yelled as he grabs Rouge.

"You must promise me one thing, Van Helsing you'll never do harm to the Count. Promise me!" Amy asked Shadow "What?" "Promise!... Please…" Amy grabs Shadow's jacket "I… I can't… Sorry" Shadow looks away from Amy. "Amy Hurry!" "I'm coming Maria!" Amy turns and starts running again. Then she reaches the Count's room. "Amy you have to bring Sonic out of here!" Maria said. "A-Another Bride?" Amy couldn't believe her eyes. "This way miss!" Tails called Amy over while still working on Sonic. "I'm coming Sonic!" Amy said. "OUT OF MY WAY!" the other ghost bride said hitting Maria. Shadow comes in to see Amy covering Sonic while the other ghost bride held an ax who was coming closer to them. "Grrrrr…" Maria starts to get angry and her heart beat gets stronger and faster. "You may now kiss the bride!" the other ghost bride said lifting the ax over her head to strike them. "STOP BLOODY!" then Maria gets up in front of the other ghost bride * TWOOM* the sound was so strong it knocked Shadow down. "Wha… Van Helsing?!" Tails said confused.

"My poor ears… Girl, are you crazy or what?!" Shadow said holding his ears then uncovered them. "You can't defeat me, Maria I've already chased you away from the Ark Mansion before… and I can do it again!" the ghost bride said. "No Maria, don't listen to her! You're not alone now, I trust in you, because we are FRIENDS!" Amy shouts. "F-friends!" *TWOOM* "Aaarh!" Shadow said in pain holding his ears. Maria grabs the ax. "GO TO HELL!" ending the ghost bride by beheading. "Maria…" Sonic asked.

*sniff, sniff* "I did it… I *sniff* did it… *sniff* finally I've defeat Constance…" Maria said happily. "Please, don't cry Maria… me and Sonic owe you our lives." Amy said. "Thanks Amy" "What are you doing here!" "I've come to offer you a challenge, Count a little fight between me the greatest vampire hunter of all the Netherlands… and you the greatest and powerful of Transylvania! What do you say? Do you accept the challenge?" Shadow said as he cleared his ears out.

"Wait a minute Van Helsing the Count can't fight in this conditions, not now!" Tails said. "Don't worry doc I've not said now. We'll meet tomorrow at midnight in the forest… we'll see who is the best!" Shadow said.

"Van Helsing, one question, how did you recognize me, despite the Baula?" Amy asked. "My dear, you're a good actress, but the baula can't mask your female voice… oh, about your uncle, he paid me to find you, not to bring you back to him… have a good rest…" Shadow said as he left the room.

"Amy…" "Well… I… oh I'm sorry… I just want…" "Don't worry Amy it's okay…" then Sonic catches Amy with a surprise kiss which she accepted.

Outside the castle…

"Knuckles where's the Duke? I had seen him with you." "That idiot fled the castle when the dragon moved, Tails…" "The dragon in the throne room?" "Yeah!"

"What are you thinking Shady?" Rouge said as she hugs him from behind. "I was thinking about that ghost bride… Amy called her 'Maria', and her face… looks familiar." Shadow said.

"Knuckles, I need you to do a favor… ask your grandfather if he can give me All the information he has about… The Ark Mansion." "Sure Shads, but why?" "That ghost… saved my life and Amy's life… I want to help this poor soul…to find some peace."

Maria is smiling at the Count and Amy sleeping together. Then she closes the curtains around the bed.

Shadow is sleeping with a gun under his pillow.

"Shads… Shadow…" Rouge tries to wake him up. "Mmh… five more minutes mum…" Shadow said in his sleep. "Sorry my sleeping beauty, you have to wake." Rouge told him as she lifted up his arm then kissed him. They kept kissing as Shadow sat up on the bed. "Knuckles brought you everything you asked for." "Veeery well" Shadow said as he stretched. "I'm going to go shopping." Rouge said then kissed his check. "Oh My… Rouge… Now I remember!" Shadow said looking at a picture of a missing girl on the first paper he picks up. Rouge comes running back. "Then you knew her, that's why she looks familiar to you… what happened Shadie?" Rouge asked. "Once… we were friends, almost like brother and sister… initially, like many kids I survived by stealing, living on the street… but Maria took me under her wing she taught me to read and write, and she was rich, she gave me the money to go to school… I protected her from bullies, and anyone who bothered her… I don't know why she loved me so much… oh, I never thought she would die… how could I forget her?" Shadow told Rouge how he knew Maria. "Listen to me Shadow Van Helsing it's not true! Actually you never forgot her! Toning you ask the Count if you could talk with her…" Rouge told Shadow. "You're right Rouge I'll do that!"

Now it is midnight in the forest and Shadow is walking when Sonic rides up behind him on his horse. "Nice clothes, have you changed your tailor." Sonic said. "You better not be joking with me, Count. This time I'll not have mercy. But first, I have to ask you… if I can see the ghost bride Maria…" Shadow said. "Oh well… okay… Maria, come here please." Sonic said. Soon Shadow hears a heart beat and then Maria appears in front of him. 'Glom' Shadow swallows hard.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the castle…

"Why don't he run away?" someone said behind Amy. "Why didn't Maria scare him?" another ghost said. "Uhm, no… I think Shadow is already scared, but… he is trying to keep control…" Amy said with her head on her hand.

Back in the forest…

"Maria… didn't you recognize me?" Shadow asked as he takes off his hat. Maria turns to leave. "No!" Shadow grabs her hand, "Maria please! Don't leave me again!" Shadow said starting to cry. "A-again?" Maria said remembering Shadow. "Shadow… you're… my Shadow…" Maria said crying. "Yes Maria… I'm Sha…" Shadow started to say but Maria then slapped him leaving Sonic shocked with a sweat drop. "What's the big idea?! Why did you do that?" Shadow said holding his check. "Because you, never sent me a letter! 'sniff' Oh Shadie" Maria said then hugged Shadow. "How much you've grown up!" "Maria… who did this to you? I assure you when I'll get that bastard I'll make them pay dearly!" Shadow said hugging Maria back.

"I would… but it is too painful to remember…" "Take all the time you need Maria… and for you Mr. Van Helsing, Prepare to fight!" Sonic said taking off his cape. "Don't think you scare me… I've defeated vampires more dangerous than you!" Shadow said getting in his fighting position. "You'll regret your words, hedgehog!" Sonic said as he did the same.

Sonic came up to Shadow grabbing his throat and slams him into the ground. "Wrong move!" Shadow said then kicks Sonic off him into the air falling to the ground. "Are you kidding me?!"

"Hanf… go ahead come Van Helsing I want your blood!" Sonic said as he licks his lips. "Wha…" Shadow said before Sonic slammed Shadow into the ground. "Hey! Let me go!" Shadow ordered Sonic. Sonic turns Shadow's neck to get ready to bite him. "I will… after I'll have sucked every drop of your precious blood!" Sonic said. "Suck this instead!" Shadow said kicking Sonic in the back of the head then used holy brass knuckles and punched Sonic in the jaw. "Sonic!" Amy said back at the castle. Sonic held his check.

"Really do you think I'm stupid? I know you don't fight seriously!" Shadow said pointing a gun at Sonic. Sonic then used a bit of his powers and hit Shadow with it. This caused Sonic to look upset.

"What do you think Van Helsing? This is my real power! A power I've used to protect my land, with which I've destroyed entire armies… but for you I've used only a minimal part of this power."

"W-what? M-my chest…" Shadow said holding his chest and coughed up blood. "In all my 433 years how many times I've seen this scene…" Sonic said looking at Shadow.

"W… what are you waiting for? C'mon! I'm not afraid…" Shadow said looking up at Sonic and started to cough up more blood.

"Look at yourself, your weak and wounded! You can't fight now, and I'll not make you hurt!" Sonic said holding up Shadow.

Shadow saw something and jumped in front of Sonic. "Stay down AARG!" then as Shadow said this a gun was fired quickly.

"Helsing!" Sonic shouted. "My arm, Damn Bastards My Arm!" Shadow said holding his right arm. "Whoever you are… Prepare to die!" Sonic said summoning his powers.

At the castle…

"Amy, Don't go! It's too dangerous!" Vanilla said trying to stop Amy. "I don't care Vanilla!" Amy screamed from outside. "I'll help you milady!" "Headless Knight!" Amy said as the headless knight picked her up. "Don't worry my sweet maiden I'll take you to your beloved Count!" the headless knight told Amy.

"Oh My God! Please go faster!" Amy said as there was an explosion happened far away.

"Houff… I've destroyed every piece of that damn cyborg." Sonic said as he breaths hard. "Nice job Count Dragul… but probably that monster was just a puppet… so the puppeteer must be near by…" Shadow said as he leans up on a tree holding his right arm.

"This is the Last time you ruin my plans, Count!" said a hooded figure who is holding a gun.

"Thanks a lot headless knight!" Amy said waving bye to the headless knight to see that a hooded figure holding a gun and she turns to see the gun is pointed towards Sonic and Shadow. "Oh no…" Amy gasped

"Pull up pal, we have to get away from here!" Sonic said helping Shadow up. "Urgh!" Shadow said in pain. Then suddenly there was a Bang, and Sonic turns to see Amy get shot and then catches her. "Amy!" Sonic shouts.

"Amy please don't leave me! Open your eyes please…" Sonic said crying blood tears. "Hey" Shadow shouts then shoots the gun out of the figure's hand. "Argh!" the figure said. "You're DEAD!" Shadow said chasing after the figure.

"S-Sonic… you're… save…" Amy said in a shallow voice. "Amy…" Sonic said. "Don't… cry… please…" Amy asked Sonic. "Sonic… I… I…" Amy said while lying there dying in front of Sonic. "Amy? Amy? No! No! Please!" Sonic cried as Amy started to die. "AMY DON'T DIE!" Sonic yells with his fangs growing out then he bites Amy on her neck, thus saving her life but also changing her into a vampire. Soon Sonic removes his fangs from Amy's neck. "S-Soni…" Amy quietly said. "Shhh… you're weak now… you have to rest…" Sonic coos to Amy quietly holding Amy close to him. Sonic is soon overcome with anger.

Shadow shoots three times all of the bullets missing their target. Now Shadow is out of breath. "DAMN! My arm hurts! The pain is slowing me down!" Shadow shouts.

"I- I can't take it anymore! I absolutely have to hit him with this bullet!" Shadow thinks to himself.

"Jump up Shads!" Rouge said as she comes up riding a horse. "Thank you Rouge! Now you have to go near that guy!" Shadow said. "What happened!" Rouge asked. "He had almost killed Amy! And I'll send him to hell!" Shadow said while aiming the gun. Soon there was an explosion in front of the figure. This scared the horse. "What the hell!" Shadow said as he and Rouge fell off the horse and looked up to see Sonic where the explosion came from.

"Why? Why you've shoot her! I swear on the blood of my father… I'll make you suffer the worst tortures of hell!" Sonic said as he grabbed the figure by the neck of his cloak.

"Ho Ho Ho, Haaaha don't make me laugh! You'd not be able!" a man said while laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

"You… YOU!" Sonic said then punched the man. "SONIC!" Shadow said then ran up to Sonic and held him back.

"You've destroyed my life, Exterminated my family, and almost killed Amy!" Sonic shouts. "Sonic!" Shadow said still holding Sonic back. "I thought my father had impaled you!" Sonic Shouts again. "Calm down Sonic!" Shadow told Sonic. "Let me go Shadow!" Sonic replays. "Oh yeah? And what you going do? Do you want to come down to his level? Not worth it, believe me! Amy is still alive right?" Shadow asked Sonic who was now calming down. "Okay Shadow… now I know what to do…" Sonic said then Shadow releases Sonic. "Get out of my sight, before I change my mind!" Sonic said staring down at the scientist. "Heh poor fool." The scientist said getting away.

"Tragere in Teapa!" Sonic said in roman as he jumped into the air causing a spike to form from the ground to piercing the scientist leaving Shadow in shock. "What the hell… So that's why the people call you 'Tepes'!" Shadow shouts in shock still.

"Ew… Count Dragul how is Amy?" Rouge asked Sonic who was totally indifference by what he just did. "I did bring her to the castle by the headless knight. Come and see me…" Sonic answered in a totally calm voice.

…At the castle the next night…

"Do you think you can walk there a little longer" Rouge asked helping Shadow. "I'm still a little weak but I can…" Shadow said with a sweat drop. "Daddy!" a little female hedgebat said. "Liliy?!" Shadow said hugging her. "Our kids!" Rouge said happily, three more kids come. "Uh-oh" Shadow said then was piled on by two of the three other kids. "Help."

In the castle Sonic was watching Amy sleep then closed the curtains and Sonic was sad about what he had to do to save her. "Forgive me, Amy…" Sonic said as he looked away. "Why? Congratulations instead!" a voice said from behind Sonic that turned out to be the ghost of his father.

"Father… What are you doing here?" Sonic asked angrily and clenched his fist.

"I see you are tight my son… I'm here only to thank you, for having eliminated Dr. Eggman…" Sonic's father said.

"I certainly didn't do it for you! Only for Amy!" Sonic said angrily. "Ah… the girl… excellent choice and tell me Sonic… what's the taste of blood of a Virgin? Delicious right?" Sonic's father asked.

What his father just asked shocked Sonic and also surprised him. "Shut up you monster! I just wanted to save her!" Sonic said starting to sweat.

Sonic then gets slammed into the bed post with his arm behind his back. "Curb your tongue you lil' impudent! You can't ignore, you can't escape! You've longed for her blood, ever since she came here! You and I are not so different after all…" Sonic's father said to Sonic. "Liar!" Sonic shouts.

His father lets him go. "A liar huh? We'll see…" the ghost of Sonic's father said then disappears.

"Sonic…" Amy calls from the bed. "Amy, do you feel better?" Sonic asked. "Yeah… but there was someone who was threatening you?" Amy asked. "No, my angel… nobody" Sonic said then kissed Amy.

In the throne room

"Welcome, foolish mortals… only two of you can see the Count, No Other!" the dragon said. "Very well, Rouge please stay here with Lily and the other two…" Shadow asked. "Uh… okay Shady." Rouge said. "Walter, come with me…" Shadow said to his oldest son. "Yes dad!" His son answered back.

They entered the hallway leading to the Count's bedroom, Maria was waiting for Shadow to come.

"Why me dad? Who owns this castle?" Walter asked. "You're a journalist, and you've always wanted to know the Count Dragul, right? Fine, now you'll know him face to face!" Shadow said to his son. "You're telling me this is Castle Dragul?" Walter asked. "Yup, are you afraid?" Shadow asked. "Who? Me? Shucks!" Walter said putting his arms behind his head.

"Sha…" Maria started but because she came out of nowhere she scared Shadow and his son Walter.

Sonic wondered what it was as Ay drank a glass of medical blood she was given.

"Here's the guests, my lord…" Maria said. "The next time please don't scare us again!" Shadow warned, Walter saw Sonic.

"The… The Count Dragul… in person." Walter said. "Drink the medical blood Amy… He's your son Shadow?" Sonic asked. "Yes Count, my name is Walter!" Walter said. "Walter, allow me to present you… the legendary and terrifying Count Sonic Dragul, that I've defeated." Shadow said as he shakes hands with Sonic. "Defeated?" Sonic said as he crushed Shadow's hand. "OW!" Shadow shouts in pain, "Which one of us was bent down to the ground to spit blood!" Sonic said in a matter of fact tone to Shadow. "You're crushing my hand!" Shadow said in pain.

Amy just puts her hand to her face and has a sweat drop. "Men…" Maria said sitting next to Amy.

"Uhm, Sonic, maybe it's better if Shadow Van Helsing knew about… well…" Amy said "?" Sonic didn't get what Amy ment. "leave me, leave me, leave me" Shadow cried out because Sonic was still crushing his hand. "About what?" Shadow stops to ask. "Wait… the Count told you to drink… blood." Walter asked. "B-blood? Amy don't tell me…" Shadow finally notices. "I… I'm a vampire now." Amy confirms it.

Shadow takes off his jacket shocking Sonic with the sight of the new mechanic arm.

"She's a vampire?! You've bite her! You should know better than me what kind of life you've condemned her soul!" Shadow grabs Sonic shirt with his new right arm.

"Do you think I've never thought that? You saw what Dr. Eggman had done… Amy was going to die Shadow… and I was desperate, I just wanted to save her, cause I love her." Sonic explains to Shadow.

"Yeah, I see… and about that old fool… this morning me, Doc. Tails, and Prof. Edcina went back to the forest to examine his body… we discovered that the old man was an Animatronic!" Shadow said as he lets go of Sonic.

"Animatronic?! A Robot?! So that's why he was still alive!" Sonic said in shock. "My lord? A crazy old hedgehog is introduced at the castle, the other ghosts tired to stop him but…" Vanilla said.

"Out of my way! All of you!" a voice shouts. "Whatta?" Sonic said. "Stop him!" "Argh!"

Sonic and Shadow both had sweat drops.

"Hey! What's happening here!" Sonic asked. "Really you thought to stop me with some ghost, Count!" Amy's uncle said angrily. "Come back here, you crazy old hedgehog!" Knuckles said. "U-uncle…" Amy asked. "Don't waste time! Come with me… you have to marry as soon as possible!" Amy's uncle said.

Sonic was confused. "Hey! HEY! What the hell!"

Soon there was a sword that went by Sonic that ripped his shirt. "Hey!" Sonic shouts then grabbed Scourge. "Opponents that are hitting from behind like cowards…" Sonic says "Wha…" Scourge said. "…They make me angry!" Sonic said as he pulls back his fist then punches Scourge.

"Shads…" Maria puts her hand on Shadow's shoulder. "Come with me… I have to tell you something…"

"One question, Mr. McDuff… You love your niece… more than your money… right?" Sonic asked with his back facing Amy's uncle. " Sure that is so…" Amy's uncle answered.

"Humpf! Really? I don't think so…" Sonic turns to him. "Amy told me all about her life… and the Duke Scourge! Do you really think a coward like him can love, protect and make happy a girl like Amy?" Sonic asked.

Scourge is on his butt holding his nose from the punch that Sonic gave him, "Ohi Ohi"

In the door frame was Walter, Knuckles and Lily. "And Transylvania is a land inhospitable and dangerous! Why did you let your niece travel without protection? With only her horse?! She was lucky that I saw her in my territory, or the beagle boys would have killed her!" Sonic said as he came up to Amy's uncle.

"Uncle… I've chosen Sonic…" Amy said getting up "Whether you like it or not…" "What!" "And now I'm a vampire." Amy finished saying.

"What?! That monster has bitten my bride?" Scourge shouts

"Sonic's not a monster! And I'm not your bride, you big humbug!" Amy yells at Scourge. "Uh… Ok…" Scourge sweats because he was scared.

*Sob, Sniff* "That's… Maria…" Sonic said. *Sniff Sniff*

Maria hugs Shadow

"It's all okay Maria… now I know who killed you… and I'll find him… and he'll pay dearly! I assure you." Shadow tells Maria.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later.

Amy is staring at Sonic's family portrait. "Amy… you can't sleep?" Maria comes up to Amy. "Oh… good morning Maria… I could not close my eyes…" Amy answered. "I can understand." Maria said. "Maria… can I ask you a question?" Amy asked. "Sure Amy… tell me…" Maria replied.

"I… I wanted to know… h-how did you die?" Amy asked.

Maria was silent then she spoked, "It's a long story…"

"If you don't want to tell me, I understand…" Amy said. "No, no, it's right that you know this as you see, I'm a bride, and I'm dead when I also wearing this dress for my groom, my dear love… Actually he was betrothed to Constance… but he had fallen in love with me… he asked me to run away, together, in another country, and be married… so I've worn this dress and reached the place of our meeting, but when I arrived I found Constance with a murderer… she had discovered it all…"

We see Shadow walking…

"That… that woman was evil…"

Shadow's mechanical arm opened up to reveal a gun.

"Constance didn't love him… she was only interested at the money and assets of his family… that woman… she had ordered her henchman to… to…" "No…"

Shadow tugs on a man's cloak the man turns to have a gun in his face to only get shot in the head.

"I knew that my dear groom went mad by grief and killed Constance… and then committed suicide… but I've never seen his ghost…" Maria finished. "Oh Maria… I'm so sorry…."

The man that Shadow had killed. Then Shadow blew on his gun then cried "rest in peace… Maria…" Maria's eyes glowed then she floated, this scared Amy. "Maria!" Amy shouts. "Amy! Amy, what is happening? Maria!" Sonic came running in. "Sonic we have to do something…" Amy said. "What can we do" Sonic asked. "Free… I'm… finally free… now I can rest in peace…" Maria said.

"M-Maria…" Sonic and Amy started to cry blood tears. "Maria… please… don't leave us…" Amy cried. "Amy… my lord… this is not a farewell… I'll be always with you, I'll always protect you…" Maria leaves, leaving her heart. "Maria…" Amy grabs the heart and she and Sonic hug it while crying.

Now we see a tombstone with the words 'Here lies Maria Robotnick' then we see Shadow coming up to see Amy and Sonic at the tombstone

"Hi…" Shadow said. "Good evening Shadow…" Sonic replays. "Maria? How is she?" Shadow said taking off his hat. "She… she now rests in peace, her soul is free…" Sonic said. "Ah… I see… I… I haven't even greeted her…" Shadow said starting to cry. "Shadow… when Maria left… she did it with a smile… and she said that's not a farewell… if a female is born, we'll call her Maria…" Amy said with her hand on her stomach. "What? Amy… you're pregnant?" Shadow asked causing Sonic to blush. Shadow laughed then smacked Sonic with his right arm on the back causing Sonic to fall to the ground hard. "Welcome to the club, DADDY!" this caused Amy to giggle.

Nine months later Amy gave birth to twins, one girl and one boy. The girl as said was named Maria who was a light purple and looks like Amy while the boy was a dark navy blue and looked like Sonic and his name was Dark.

They lived happily ever after and Shadow's family moved in with Sonic and Amy.


End file.
